


Good Morning

by quantumoddity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Percy and Vex have some unexpected time to themselves
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Good Morning

“How long do we have?” Percy’s voice was raspy from a night of sleep.

It was a hard question to answer, so many variables involved and a good amount of sheer random chaos. But if anyone could be called an expert in predicting what their children would do, she supposed it was her. 

“They went to bed late…” she thought aloud as she stretched her arms up above her head, hearing her joints click, “So we might have time. But they’re excited to go visit their uncles later, that will have them up and bouncing off the walls…”

“So the answers is...make the best of what we have and just get on with it?” Percy smiled wryly, propped up on his elbows. He hadn’t taken his eyes off her since he’d opened them, both of them stunned to find a Saturday morning where they’d woken up of their own accord, not by being jumped on by several small children. 

What they were going to do with it was obvious to both of them without a word needing to be said. 

“Yes, I think so,” Vex laughed, voice made deeper than usual by a combination of just waking up and a strong need, excited to finally be indulged. 

Percy grinned and deftly swept the duvet over their heads, ducking down and rolling to crouch over her. In their new little bubble of warmth and blue tinged light, their lips met ravenously. Vex threw her arms around her husband’s shoulders and dragged him as close as physical space would allow, murmuring his name though it was made indistinct by their kiss. Almost as if it had been some kind of secret password, Percy’s jaw dropped open for her tongue, making a sound that was half a groan and half a growl. 

Making quick decisions about which of the million ways she wanted to fuck him would take priority, Vex pulled back and replaced her mouth with two fingers, whispering her command, “Wet them.”

Percy’s eyes always looked a little odd when he wasn’t wearing his glasses, like some vital puzzle piece was missing, but they looked beautiful nonetheless when their pupils blew wide and dark with the excitement of obeying her utterly. He did as he was asked and did it well, as always, running his tongue around her fingers and sucking on them devotedly. 

While he did that, Vex used her free hand to pull down the boxers he always wore to bed. He used to sleep naked, which she enjoyed hugely, but he’d quickly realised what a bad idea that was when their kids showed no hesitation in barging in on a morning and squirreling under their covers. 

“Already good to go, hmm?” she purred, grinning up at him as she found him hard as a rock. 

Mouth obviously occupied, Percy just gave a coy shrug. Vex understood, they’d both gotten very good at moving through this fast. 

“Well, I’m all yours, go ahead,” she pulled her hand back, drawing him close with a hand at the small of his back. 

He was so skinny, even after years of distance between who he was now and the anxious, tightly wound kid he had been, living alone in a penthouse and only eating takeaway food when he remembered to at all. His hips jutted out and his chest was thin, his limbs look like they’d snap easily, just by nature. A body meant for bending over a drafting table, scribbling away into the night, making beautiful things. 

Vex loved every inch of it.

Percy moved into her easily, the transition between being two bodies and one smooth after so many years together, after knowing each other so intimately. It was like they were moulded for each other, meant to fit together. There was a lovely sense of familiarity to it as Percy entered her. It was like home, as much as the brownstone around them. 

She gave a soft sigh of relief into his mouth as she kissed him hard. 

While her hips rocked in perfect time with her husband and their gentle gasps threaded together, Vex’s hand went wandering. She didn’t need eyes to know where to go, she had mapped every inch of Percy a thousand times over. Her fingers found the curve of him, the crease in his body, with ease and she entered him as smoothly as he’d entered her. 

Percy’s moan caught and snapped in his throat as he shuddered in delight. As much as he wanted to cry out and scream for her, he busied himself with more kisses to muffle it. They’d learned the need to be quiet a long time ago. 

Now every thrust forward brought him deeper into her warmth and every draw back sent him onto her fingers, sparks erupting behind his eyes no matter which way he turned. Utterly lost, he just rode it, happily climbing higher and higher, knowing the fall was coming. Vex was right behind him, it never took long with Percy, it never had. They knew each other too well. 

Percy came first, having to battle with himself not to scream, gripping himself tight so he only mumbled her name as he shuddered. Vex came after, after she’d gotten to hear what she’d done to him, the triumph unravelling her as much as anything else. 

They kissed loosely, messily, until they came back to themselves and they become more sure and certain, until they were saying things with their kisses again. Percy slid out of her, not caring that they were definitely going to have to wash the sheets today, slumping back to her side so they could hug each other properly and let their muscles go loose, content to lie together. 

“Wow…” Percy rasped after a while, a grin in his voice that she couldn’t see with his face buried in her hair.

“Yeah,” Vex giggled softly, “That was pretty good…”

“It must have been ages since we actually got to do lazy weekend morning sex,” Percy sighed thoughtfully. 

Vex made a soft noise of agreement. They were both still for a moment, lying in the silence. They didn’t even need to see each other’s faces to know they were thinking the exact same thing. 

“I miss the kids.”

“Me too. Let’s go wake them up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
